Hoop devices commonly known as "hula hoops" are well known as amusement and exercise devices. Such hoop devices are typically constructed of a plastic tube formed into a circle of considerably larger diameter than a person's waist or hips. The hoop is maintained in a rotary or cycloidal motion by gyration of the hips. A hoop device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,728 granted Mar. 5, 1963. This patent teaches that a hula hoop, for manipulation by the hips of the user in the conventional manner must have a certain relationship of dimensions and weights. It is specified that the hoop should have an outside diameter in the range of thirty-one to thirty-seven inches with a weight of seven to ten ounces. The extruded plastic tubing has the desired weight when it has an outside diameter of about thirteen-sixteenths of an inch and a wall thickness of about one-sixteenth of an inch. A hoop device which is adjustable in size is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,860 granted May 1, 1973.
A lighted toy ring for being rolled on the ground or floor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,264 granted Oct. 7, 1975. The ring of this patent is transparent and includes a set of miniature lamps inside the ring. The ring is made of stiff plastic hose and the opposite ends are connected by a plug. The plug is fitted with a battery and switch for energizing in parallel circuit of the lamps. A lighted hoop for being trundled or manipulated as a theatrical contrivance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 989,944 granted Apr. 18, 1911. In this hoop, a plurality of sets of lamps and batteries are disposed in a channel which opens outwardly of the hoop. Apertures in the wall of the hoop are provided for each of the lamps. A lighted hoop of the "hula hoop" type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,556 granted Feb. 8, 1977. The hoop of this patent comprises an inner ring which is semi-circular in cross-section and an outer ring which is also semi-circular in cross-section, the rings being interlocked together to provide a hoop which is generally circular in cross-section. A plurality of lamps are disposed interiorly of the hoop and a battery power supply is provided for energizing the lamps.
A general object of this invention is to provide a lighted hoop which is usable as a hula hoop and which is of improved construction with enhanced amusement and exercise features.